<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Blunders and Bartenders by silvertonguescribbler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156241">Of Blunders and Bartenders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguescribbler/pseuds/silvertonguescribbler'>silvertonguescribbler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, F/F, Is this gonna be slow burn?, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, au where catra isnt a horrible person lmfao, depends how patient I am, will add more tags as I come up with them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguescribbler/pseuds/silvertonguescribbler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new bartender at the Best Friend Squad's regular bar, and, oh no, she's HOT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Huntara (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Huntara (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+pals%21">my pals!</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is named CHicken McFucket on my google drive and I don't know if that says more about me or the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, guys, let’s go already,” Adora whined dramatically. Her best friends, Bow and Glimmer, were squeezed into their small apartment bathroom, lightly bickering while they piled on makeup and jewelry. </p><p>Adora didn’t really get it. They were just going to their regular dive bar, The Horde, which barely even had a dance floor, and no one new was ever there. She had been ready to leave forty minutes ago, which was to say, five minutes after Glimmer suggested they go out. After all, it didn’t take long to throw on her favorite red sweatshirt over the gym tank top she was already wearing and put on her shoes. Glimmer and Bow, however, seemed to be competing to see who could use more hairspray.</p><p>“Just give us a few more minutes, Adora,” Glimmer admonished, poking her head out of the bathroom to give Adora an apologetic look. Her pink curls seemed to float around her head, motionless, glued in place by products Adora could barely pronounce, much less understand the purpose of. </p><p>Finally, with a little more cajoling from Adora, the trio was out the door. They ambled down the street, Glimmer and Bow practically leaving a trail of glitter in their wake, chatting and giggling amongst themselves, already giddy despite having not even reached the bar yet. </p><p>The first thing Adora noticed when they stepped inside was the bartender. She was new. Instead of the usual gruff older woman, there was a young woman, probably another student, Adora figured. Maybe she’d transferred recently? Or not, it was a big school after all. There was no way Adora had seen everyone on campus. </p><p>The new girl was short and kind of scrawny, but Adora could make out the lines of muscles hiding under the skin of her arms as she deftly poured drinks - two at a time - and chatted with bar patrons. Her hair was a dark, tangled mess, puffing out around her head in a way that reminded Adora of a scared cat’s tail. </p><p>“I’ll get the first round,” Adora said quickly, not taking her eyes off the new bartender. “You guys find a place to sit. The usual, right?”</p><p>A quick agreement from Bow and Glimmer and she was shouldering her way up to the bar. The bartender was busy with someone else, so Adora perched herself on a barstool and settled down to wait.</p><p>All of the sudden a large hand landed on her shoulder, as a drunken man with a foot of height on her barrelled up to the bar. </p><p>“Hey sugartits, get over here, I wanna ‘nother round!” The man bellowed, slurring his words. Adora recoiled, resisting the instinct to punch the guy. She didn’t want to get kicked out of the bar before they’d even had one drink. </p><p>The bartender whipped around, slamming her half finished drink onto the counter before sauntering over, dangerously slow. To Adora’s surprise she hopped over the bar with shocking ease, coming to a halt in front of the huge man, who seemed to shrink under her glare despite appearing twice her size. </p><p>“You talking to me, asshole?” She asked, her voice low. She grabbed the man by the jaw and Adora couldn’t help but notice her perfectly manicured nails - long black claws tipped with gold, but with the index and middle finger cut short. Huh. Maybe she’d broken them on the job?</p><p>The man mumbled something, but his words were muffled by the bartender pinching his face between her clawed fingers. </p><p>“You do <em> not </em> come into my bar and speak to me that way,” the bartender growled. “And I saw the way you manhandled my other customer -” here she gestured toward Adora, who suddenly felt herself blushing- “to get up to the bar first. I won’t have that here, understood?”</p><p>The man whimpered and might have nodded, or it was just the bartender jerking his face around. </p><p>“Okay, good,” her voice was saccharine sweet. “Now, do us all a favor and get the fuck out of here.”</p><p>Adora stood speechless as he turned tail and practically ran out of the bar. </p><p>“Sorry about that, Princess,” a smooth voice shocked Adora out of her thoughts. “What do you need tonight?”</p><p>“Oh, me!” Adora said stupidly. “Um, a hard cider, double shot of vodka, and, uh, a seltzer, please.” </p><p>“Okay, one question first,” the bartender answered. She held Adora’s gaze for a moment before continuing, an odd glint in her eyes. “You like it sweet, or bitter?”</p><p>“H-huh?” </p><p>“Your cider, Princess.” The bartender smirked. Her tone was almost condescending, but not quite, like she was talking to a little kid. “We got two kinds, a sweeter, lighter one and a more bitter one. Tastes more like beer. So which one’s it gonna be?”</p><p>“Oh, um, I guess the sweet one?” Adora found herself phrasing it like a question, like she wasn’t sure that was the right choice. </p><p>“Yeah, thought so. You look the type.” </p><p>"What's that supposed to..." Adora started, but the bartender was already turning away with the same speed and grace she'd displayed confronting that guy, leaving Adora to wait. She hardly said another word as she passed over the drinks and took the cash from Adora’s outstretched hand, but she smiled toothily when Adora told her to keep the change, stuffing the bills into her bra.</p><p>Adora turned away from the bar and scanned the room for Bow and Glimmer. Her head already felt light even though she hadn’t had a sip to drink yet. </p><p>She spent the rest of the evening barely hearing her friends talk, her thoughts - and eyes - kept wandering back to that new girl at the bar. How she effortlessly mixed drinks and spun between customers with such grace to her movements, like the air was jelly around her. How she threw back her head when she laughed, and how her teeth glinted white even in the dim light of the bar. There was something off about her, but Adora couldn’t quite place it. Something feral, something raw, and something Adora hadn’t seen before. </p><p>It made her curious. SHe couldn't help but want to know more about her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey friends, I edited the last chapter a teensy bit, but it really doesn't effect much! Just forgot to make bow sober.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“- And I said, fuck you, these are my chicken nuggets,” Glimmer finished, looking at Adora expectantly. “Adora, have you even heard a word I’ve said? You’re staring at that girl again, aren’t you?”</p><p>It wasn’t an inaccurate accusation. Adora had indeed been gazing over Glimmer’s shoulder at the bartender who’d started working at the Horde a few weeks back - in fact, if they were there, she found she was looking at her more often than she wasn’t.</p><p>“Aw, Adora’s got a cru-ush,” Bow said in a singsong tone, before Adora could defend herself.</p><p>"What? No I don't, I just -" Adora spluttered.</p><p>“Leave her alone, Glim, you’re no better. I see the way you ogle that one girl in comp sci.”</p><p>“I do not ogle her!” Glimmer’s cheeks flushed bright pink</p><p>“Ah, but you knew who I was talking about, didn’t you? Gotcha!” Bow grinned. Glimmer growled and playfully swatted at Bow, who simply batted her hand away. The two had been friends since they were little kids, and sometimes Adora felt like a third wheel on their fun. But she was glad she had friends to live with instead of just some random dorm mate.</p><p>“No fair, this was supposed to be us teasing Adora, not you teasing me!” Glimmer said, contorting her face into a dramatic pout. </p><p>Now it was Adora’s turn to blush. The attention was back on her and she didn’t have a single defense for herself. She <em> had </em> been staring at that girl, at the way her hands deftly reached for things on the bar while her eyes stayed trained on whoever she was talking to like she didn’t even need to see what she was doing with them. Absently, Adora found herself pondering what else she could do with those hands.</p><p>“Adora! Earth to Adora, hello?” Glimmer was waving her hand in Adora’s face. </p><p>“Sorry, I’m here, what?” Adora ran a hand through her hair, and dragged her eyes back to her friends. </p><p>“Jesus Christ, I asked if you wanted another drink and you just stared at me. Question answered, you don’t need one.”</p><p>“Aww, Glim, come on,” Adora pleaded. “Please?”</p><p>“Fine.” Glimmer stood up. “Be right back.”</p><p>Bow smirked at Adora, who rolled her eyes. “Don’t even start with me.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Glimmer returned, their three drinks carefully wedged between her hands. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” she said smugly as she set the drinks down. “Not only did I buy you a drink, I also got you some valuable information about Dream Girl over there.”</p><p>“Oh?” Adore tried not to sound too excited. </p><p>“Her name is Catra, she just transferred here from Halfmoon U, and she’s definitely gay.”</p><p>“What? I -” Adora started, confused. “How do you know that?”</p><p>“I asked.”</p><p>“You just… asked if she was gay?” </p><p>“No, silly,” Glimmer laughed. “I <em> asked </em> her for her name. The gay thing I sussed out from her fingernails.”</p><p>“From her… fingernails?”</p><p>Glimmer simply grinned and made a “come hither” motion with two fingers, and Adora covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide.</p><p>“You mean -? I just thought maybe she’d broken them on the job or something! Oh my god, Glimmer, I’m so stupid.”</p><p>“Yeah, just a bit.” Glimmer patted Adora on the head. “But that’s what friends are for! You guys point out when I’m being a stupid lesbian too. We don’t judge.”</p><p>“And when I’m being a dumb bi!” Bow added, slinging an arm over Adora’s shoulder. “We all look out for each other.”</p><p>“Speaking of looking out for each other…” Glimmer clasped her hands in a pleading gesture. “Bow, will you <em> please </em> help me with my robotics homework tomorrow? I <em> cannot </em> make that stupid thing work!”</p><p>“Have you tried turning it off and on again?” Adora piped up. “It worked that one time with your laptop -”</p><p>Glimmer raised her hand, cutting her off. “Adora, I love you, but you don’t know shit about electronics. Besides, it has to be able to turn on in the first place for that trick to work,” she added.</p><p>“Right…” Adora shook her head. She really didn’t know shit about electronics, Glimmer was right. The only thing she vaguely understood was her Light Hope sound system, and even that seemed to have a mind of its own most of the time. </p><p>Adora couldn’t help but zone out as the conversation turned towards Glimmer’s robotics project. As much as she wished she understood her friends’ tech lingo, it all just turned her brain into jelly. Before long her eyes drifted back to the bar, but found it unmanned. The bartender - Catra, Glimmer had said - was nowhere to be seen. It was late enough that the bar was starting to empty out, but a few patrons loitered at the bar expectantly. </p><p>Then, Catra reappeared from a side door, closely followed by someone else, a tall person with a long green fauxhawk and thigh high boots. </p><p>The other person swaggered around the bar, their hips swaying just a little too much as they walked, before turning back to Catra. The two exchanged words that Adora couldn’t hear, and then they were leaning across the bar to do that weird thing where you pretend to kiss a person’s cheeks. Huh. Maybe they were a European exchange student. Adora frowned a bit, watching the tall person's haughty walk towards the door before turning back to her friends.</p><p>“This is like, the third time I’ve seen her take someone back behind the bar,” Adora interrupted, too puzzled to care that Glimmer and Bow had been talking about something else. </p><p>“Oh, my god, Adora -” Glimmer started</p><p>“I bet they have an employee bathroom back there that’s cleaner than the public ones,” Adora continued. “It’s nice that she lets people use it. I’ve never seen Huntara let anyone go back there before.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I bet that’s it.” Glimmer was smirking in a way that Adora didn’t understand, but - eh, it was probably just that she was drunk.</p><p>“Do you think she’d let me use it?” Adora pondered. “I mean, we do come here a lot, I bet she knows my face. And I really need to pee.”</p><p>Glimmer and Bow exchanged a look, before Glimmer shrugged and said, “Well, only one way to find out, right?”</p><p>“Okay,” Adora said in a determined tone. “You want anything, since I’m going up there?”</p><p>“You know I’m always up for another round.” Glimmer grinned. </p><p>“I’m good. Still workin’ on this shirley temple.” Bow gestured to his drink.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, designated driver!” Glimmer cheered. “Er, designated walker? Designated hand holder when we’re too drunk to walk straight.”</p><p>“Psh, you know we never do anything straight, Glimmer,” Adora quipped back. She shot them some finger guns before turning away. “I’ll be back.”</p><p>Bow laughed, calling after her, “Go get em, tiger!”</p><p>Adora walked up to the bar to find Catra already watching her, chin propped up on one hand against the bar.</p><p>"Hey, Adora."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>